


Upstairs

by honeybee592



Series: OTP: You're the boss [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, in a gentle kind of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/pseuds/honeybee592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor gets handsy with Bull in the Tavern. He sends her upstairs with a promise of more. But first she has to wait.</p><p>Originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upstairs

Grace sat on Bull’s lap, ostensibly because there were no more chairs but they could’ve found her one if she really wanted. The latest song drew to a close, loud and raucous. Her hand grazed his cock–-for the third time that night–-as she adjusted her position. Must’ve been deliberate. Bull turned to face Grace, grinned at her terrible attempt to hide her smile then squeezed her ass. Yep, she knew what she was doing. How bold.

He leant in, brushing his lips against her ear. “Feeling a bit horny, kadan?”

She pulled back and shook her head, but her cheeky grin told otherwise.

Bull took a quick glance around, checking that the others were deep into the next song. He leant back in, kissed Grace’s neck. She sighed, melted against his touch. He wondered just what Cabot had been serving her to get her this feelsy, or if the few days of rest in the company of friends had made her come out of her shell. Better check.

“Grace. Important question. How many fingers am I holding up?”

She looked at his hand, eyes focussed and bright. “One.” She grinned.

Uh. Maybe she was more drunk than he thought.

“Just one.” She tapped her index finger on the top of his two stubbed fingers. Didn’t miss, either. “A half, plus a half, makes one.”

Shit. Couldn’t argue with that logic. Well, he could. But not now. His stubble grazed her cheek, hand tight around her waist before he spoke, quiet and deliberate.

“Here’s the plan. You’re going to go upstairs and take off all your clothes. Touch yourself, get all wet for me, soaking, but don’t get too excited. Don’t blow before I’ve had a chance to ravish you, because that’s what I’m going to do. When I’ve finished my drink, I’m going to come upstairs and fuck you until you walk funny. Sound good?”

Grace bit her lip, nodded. Her cheeks had gone pink and from the way she squirmed on his lap, she seemed ready to blow right then. He’d save that trick for another time. With a pat to the ass, she slid off his lap and slipped away. Bull smiled into his tankard. Still full. Good. No need to rush. The chorus came and Bull bellowed with the rest of them.  
*  
Grace’d conjured all her self-control not to just bolt up the stairs. But now with the door closed, she giggled aloud, pulling her boots and clothes off as fast as she could. Now what? Oh, right. Before that though, she should really fold her clothes and put them out the way. She set them neatly on the floor then jumped onto the bed. How should she do this? What would give Bull the best view when he walked through the door? Wait, what if someone beat him to it, another amorous couple looking for privacy? Maybe she should lock the door. But then Bull wouldn’t be able to come in. Grace shook her head and sat back on the bed. Surely no one would disturb her.

Wet. That’s what Bull’s said. Soaking, even. Grace gasped as she slipped her fingers between her legs, surprised at how slick she was already. She’d been grinding herself on his lap all evening so now she toyed with herself, thinking about Bull, trying to mimic what he did with his fingers. His little half-finger held some kind of magic, the way it curled inside her, shooting pleasure all through her body. She tried now, slipping her finger in, looking for that feeling herself. But she couldn’t reach it, not the way Bull did. She wouldn’t be defeated though, not when Bull had set her a challenge.

He’d suck his fingers afterwards, groan at the taste of her cunt like she was made of the sweetest cocoa. She tried that, licking the tip of her finger. Oh. Stronger than when he kissed her after he’d been down there himself. Tangy. Slimy. Not altogether unpleasant. Needed more testing. Better this time, with her finger pressed against her tongue, lips wrapped tight around her knuckle.

_Knock-knock, knock-knock._

Grace gasped, called out in a tremulous voice. She drew her legs together as the door opened. Bull slipped in, closing and locking the door behind him. He looked… determined. Her stomach flipped as he set to undressing, not saying a word, not taking his eyes off her either. To be at the centre of such single minded attention, to feel like the only person that mattered in the whole world–

“Come here, kadan.” Bull stood naked and hard, tall, solid. Protective, even as he spoke with gravel in his voice.

Grace shuffled off the bed and padded over, ready for what he had planned. A ravishing, he’d said. How exciting.

His hands closed around her shoulders as he stepped towards the wall, away from the bed.

“Turn around, keep your hands on the wall. Yes, just like that. Tell me if it gets too rough and I’ll ease up. Say ‘katoh’, and I stop. Like usual.”

Grace nodded, unsure. Rough. They’d never done anything rough. Except for that time before they’d killed the dragon. And again after, against the still warm corpse. But they’d both had battle lust pumping through their veins and she’d given her all to him. Here, now, in a messy room above the tavern, naked with a hulking man behind her, she felt a little out of her depth.

Bull pressed his chest against her back, his cock hard. She locked her elbows so he couldn’t push her forward too much, the stone cool under her palms. She knew this, knew Bull. He’d look after her.

“Gonna have to stand on tiptoes,” he said.

Grace did has he said, rising on the balls of her feet. Her calves strained as Bull shifted behind her, one hand on her hip, the other guiding his cock between her legs.

“Grace,” he groaned. “So wet. Good.” He drew out the ‘o’s on a long breath.

Grace gasped as he pushed into her, not as gentle as he would usually be. She felt tight around him, a little pain as he adjusted but then he pulled back, pushed in and-–oh, the glide. So smooth. His hands pressed against hers as he snapped his hips, a fast, hard rhythm.

“Feel good? The way I push like this?” His thrust punctuated each word, sending a shock through Grace’s body.

She groaned her agreement, lifting on her feet a little higher to accommodate him better. Her toes dug into the stone floor, tendons tight from the effort but she didn’t care. His body surrounded her, curved over her back, head and horns looming above. His legs rubbed against hers, hairs scratching, sending tingles over taut muscle. Like this, she felt safe. Nothing could hurt her while her Iron Bull sheltered her.

He grabbed her breast, kneading, flicking her nipple. Too hard. Grace gasped.

“Bull,” she groaned. “It hurts.”

He let go immediately and tried a different tactic, brushing his fingers along the underside of her breast, working his way up softly, letting the jiggle of her breasts graze her nipple against his fingertips.

“Better?”

“Oh, Maker, yes.”

He growled in against her neck, half sentences she couldn’t quite decipher, hands roaming–-on her back, hips, stomach–-never staying in one place for long. All his. She was all his and he wanted her, taking what he needed for a change and Grace gave him her all.

“Think you can come?” He slipped his hand between her legs, toying with her clit, stroking at the same speed as his thrusts.

“I–I don’t know. No.” Be honest. That’s what he always asked of her.

“No problem. I’ll sort you out once I’ve blown,” he said. “Which is gonna be soon.”

Grace groaned as his pace picked up. Her feet and legs ached, toes cramped, burning from the strain of standing on tiptoes. Her hands felt raw and cold, fingernails ragged from clawing the stone. She gritted her teeth. Maker she didn’t want this to end but at the same time she didn’t know how much longer she could keep going.

Bull grunted behind her, one large hand pressed between her shoulder blades, the other gripping her hip. She pushed back the best she good, arms threatening to give way. From the groan in her ear, she figured she must have done something right. She angled her arse and pushed back again, rocking against Bull’s rhythm. She tightened around him, squeezing his cock as he groaned long and loud one final time.

The world stopped as Bull eased his hold, panting. Grace’s head hung low, staring at the floor as her limbs shook from exhaustion. Each little grit and bump in the stone dug into her palms and soles. Bull breathed on her neck, cooling the sweat and raising her skin in goose bumps. Then she was off the ground, away from the wall, wrapped in the strong arms of the Iron Bull.

Not for long though. Bull dropped her on the bed, knelt on the floor before her and dragged her legs over his shoulders. She flopped back, letting the sheets dry her sticky back, hands too weak to grip the sheets. He kissed the insides of her thighs ever so gently as he stroked the hair between her legs. Grace trembled, embarrassed at the fluids that trickled out her cunt. Bull didn’t seem to care, lapping it up before teasing her folds with that tongue. A whimper escaped along with a fresh wave of goose bumps as Bull licked and sucked. She dug her heels into his back, found the strength to grip the sheets and moan Bull’s name.

This delicacy and care; so quiet,  _soothing_ , after the rough pace of before. They could be in the fanciest of Orlesian palaces right now, in a grand boudoir among silk sheets sewn with gold thread. With his hand on hers, Bull took Grace far away from cold Skyhold with its leaking roofs, freaky portraits, and rough, scratchy sheets. Grace floated, gasping, trembling, reaching that precipice before falling, moaning as warmth and pleasure flowed out from her cunt, through her body, down to the very tips of her fingers and toes.

Her chest heaved, panting turning into giggles as Bull climbed onto the bed and pulled Grace against his chest. He hummed, stroking her belly and arms.

“That was good.” Bull nestled his nose in Grace’s hair, kissing her head.

“Better than good.” Grace sighed. “I should tease you more often.” She turned to face him, smiling as he smiled down at her.

Bull chuckled. “We’ll have to work on your subtlety. Your actions didn’t go unnoticed.”

Grace’s cheeks went pink, eyes wide and Bull laughed even harder. “No damage done, Grace. They know I can’t keep my hands off you for long.” He took her hands in his, massaging each one with his thumbs before kissing her palms.

“Can we stay here a while?” Grace asked all drowsy.

“Of course. You rest up.”

Grace settled against Bull, drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
